In Your Name
by bluesilver-soul
Summary: In Sunagakure the Konoha team faces an insult! How does Sakura deal with it? Why does Trinity wear white? Is Lee really depressed? What the! Kotetsu! I can't believe you! What! YOU DIDN'T! Eventual LxS rate change due to suggested coughsexcough & language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! It is I! Bluesilver-soul! Ok... I know most of you are saying Who the hell is that? Well... Yeah I know you don't know me. -nods nods- And for the one's how do know me your probably saying Why the heck ain't she working on ITRH or Avoran... well... I can't think of anything for those! TTTT So I did a Naruto oneshot... it's short... but it could go on.. maybe...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rain came down hard, hard as hail on Rock Lee's head. _'I will do this... I will do this for Sakura-chan. I will.'_ He told himself has his feet pounded the ground. But even as he told himself that, Lee's eyes grew heavy. Even though the water that fell from the sky was freezing, and the burning in his muscels troubled him, his mind fell into a fuzzy haze. As soon as his head started to fall forward, it snapped back up as soon as his left fot stumbled. It was too late to save his fall though.

Stumbling head over heels Lee rolled into the gates, and he dizily sat up leaning his back on them. "Sakura-chan..." He mumbled, "I'm sorry... I failed something... in your name..." He whispered. His eyes grew heavy again, and still despite the heavy rain and cold air, he fell asleep.

White walls encased his vision as Rock Lee woke. His head pounded and his legs throbbed, feet stinging every time he tried to shift. The bed he layed on was comfortable, more comfortable than his own back in his apartment. And the last time he looked the walls in his bedroom were blue with green leafs. And Sakura surely hadn't ever been to his apartment. And if she had, he was sure she wouldn't be wearing her nursing uniform. And leaning over him looking at his face with concern.

And she certainly had never hugged him tightly, crying.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Yup. Thats it. I think thats all I could stand to write with my horrible spelling... I finally got Microsoft Word! YAY! It just a pain in the arse ta install... -sighs-**_

_**Review please if you want me to contiue, and if enough people want me to I might...**_

_**Keep it real out there!  
Blue**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy cheese eating monkey cows! -drops dead after seeing reviews-**_

_**-gets up- Ok. I'm ok... WOW! I didn't think anyone would read this! THANK YOu ALL! TT I'm so happy... Ok. Now that that's outta the way- On to the reviews! .**_

_**Baka Kunoichi: Thanks! And I'm thinking maybe I will continue...**_

_**Sambers: Ok! And about the continuing part, me too ...**_

_**SapphireWhiteTigress: Ano... isn't your name contradicting itself? . Ok, ignore that comment...Yes. I specialize in short things. -nods nods- Ok! I will write more! . -nods nods- I be a LeeSaku supporter. Heck, I'm a plain Lee supporter! I love Lee! -holds up a big 'I heart Lee' sign- Thakns again!**_

_**LeeLover09: I love your name! . Sorry about confusing you... I tend to do that a lot, just ask Yukifunfan1234... ." **_

_**InvaderWeb: Yosh! Lee is so adorable! **_

_**Ok, I'm done with those now! Just to get a little ahead of myself now, I'M SO SORRY if this does not meet up to what you expected. And if I don't update quickly...**_

Sakura threw her arms around his bowl-cut head, "Oh my God! Your awake!" She cried happily.

Lee blinked in confustion, wasn't the last place he had been was outside the gates of Konoha training? He tried to shift again, before a pain shot up his leg. Wincing a small gasp left his lips and Sakura shot up, "Oh! I'm so sorry Lee!" She cried. Rubbing his ear, Lee nodded. "It is-" the words sounded funny, as they rasped from his mouth. Clearing his throat, Lee started again. "It is fine Sakura-chan." He said. Sakura nodded and grabbed a clipboard from the foot of his bed. "Last night Neji-kun found you, Lee-kun. What were you doing outside the gates so late at night, in a thunderstorm no less?" She asked crossly. Lee couldn't look at her face after remembering his late night training. He had failed at something, after saying her would do it for Sakura no less. He could feel his heart aching slightly, he had failed and a layer of shame lowered on his heart.

Sakura peered into his face again, when Lee didn't answer and a slightly pained look crossed his face. "Lee-kun?" She murmered "Training." He mumbled, closing his eyes. Sakura sighed, "Lee-kun!" She groaned. "What have I told you about training in thunderstorms?" Lee sighed, for once wishing the girl he loved didn't work in the hospital. "I could possibly catch hypothermia again, or phenomia." He rasped. "Or a cold." Sakura repremanded him. Is her mind though, she was surprised. Lee wasn't declaring his love for her for once, AND he had just listed what she had told his almost perfectly. She pressed a hand to his forehead, but almost instanly Lee's callused hand lifted it off. "I'm fine Sakura-san... Just tired..." He murmered. Sakura's brow furrowed, but she took her hand back anyway. "Alright Lee-kun. Get some sleep then. Micca-chan will be in later to give you dinner and some medication. I do not want you out of that bed, hear me?"

His soft snores were her only answer though, and she grew a little more concerned. Shaking her head she hooked the clipboard back onto the footboard. 'I hope he's alright...' She shook her head again this was Lee-kun she was thinking about, the boy who dressed in green spandex and could run at the speed of sound. She needent be worried about his condition. She stopped outside the door though, chewing on her bottom lip. He wasn't acting like normal though, even with a cold and sore limbs Lee was usually bouncing off the walls. Literally.

But as she walked to the market, doubts clouded her mind. She had been thinking about Lee latley. His loud declarations of love, and mindless actions, hard training and crazy days. She wondered how his energy could still be so high, even if he burned it all in a day it would still be high the next morning. She started tallying the times she saw him in the hospital in a month, and Sakura had found Lee was the most seen patient in her divition. Paying for the bread and meats she had picked, she started to walk home. His leg had been fractured, and hypothermia would have sent in had Neji not found him when he had. Sakura's mind jumbled to a stop when she figured out she had passed her house, and she found she was standing in front of Lee's apartment building.

She shook her head vigorisly, 'Stop you stuid thoughts! And don't take over my body again!' She grumbled crossly **'Oh shut up. I didn't do it this time. Cha.' **Black Sakura stated. White Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around, walking back to her home. It had been a long day, healing Lee's leg and then having to do a couple hours of physical therapy with a ninja that had just gotten his casts off both his legs. She yawned upon getting out her keys, and putting them in the lock. As soon as the door swung open, Sakura was startled to see the lights on. Putting the bag on the floor, she pulled some senbon from her sleeve and tiptoed into the two room apartment.

_**WWWWWEEEEEHHHHHEEEEE! CLIFFIE! YAY! I made a cliffie! -whipes tear- I'm so happy! Ok, so please don't kill me if I don't have another chappie out soon... And I wish I could have made this a two shot instead of just adding a chapter... -le sigh- Oh well... Where's an update! I'll work on the next chappie when I can... I do have freshman year highschool to deal with! TTTT  
**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Blue**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back! Yesh! Wow again! I have the same amout of reviews as my story Avoran, but lesser chapters! Cool! Ok... I have nothing more to say... OH WAIT! Does ANYONE go to El Dorado High School, and found a black necklace with a large silver surfboard ornament on it? PLEASE SAY YES SOMEONE! PLEASE! TTTT I want my necklace back...**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**SappireWhiteTigress: . Ooohhhh! -laughs- Sorry... I've been rather unimaginative lately... Thanks! I personally liked the first chapter... even though I made Lee get hurt T.T... -giggles- I wish I could type what I want to type for who's in Sakura's apartment, but sadly I'm trying to make this fic as believeable as I can with the LeeSaku part... -giggles madly-**  
**TsubasaXTsubasa: -nods nods- I was kinda mad at myself for making Lee get hurt... But as the story goes, so must I. -nods nods-**  
**FinalFantasyFreak1234: Ano... Don't you mean update? -giggles- And if you did, I'll try but I give no promises. I'm already behind in school work, because of a blissful vacation to Santa Cruz right after three days of school! -laughs-**  
**Animelover5.6: . Thanks! LeeSaku is one of my favorite pairings, because your right! It is a rather pure pairing compaired to the other one's out there. -shifty eyes- And uh... don't ask me how I know that... -giggles sweatdropping-**  
**Baka Kunoichi: -giggles- Yesh. Yesh I did. -nods nods- And Now I'm mentioning you again! -laughs-**_

_**Now! On to the story! I think...**_

Sakura jumped into the kitchen and instantly threw the senbon, the metal needles made no noise as they lodged themselves into the wall and threw the invader's clothing. Sakura blinked as she looked at the person she had just nailed to the wall. Black eyes looked at her under raven blue hair, and a snake-like mask covered the rest of his face. "Sasuke?" She asked, ripping the senbon from his uniform with chakra. The man nodded and handed the needles back to her. Sakura smiled apologetically and slipped the senbon back up her sleeve. "Sorry. Percution though, you know?" The masked man nodded with a shrug, and handed her a red wax sealed scroll. (I know, the hokage doesn't use wax to seal a mission scroll... But deal with me here, I like the wax seals, they tend to add something to a story that regular ribbon leaves out...)

Sakura pulled the sroll fro the Uchiha's hand and broke the seal. After reading the words it held she looked up, "I only a medic nin Sasuke, why would Tsunade want me to help escort someone?" "She's blind." He grunted. (-giggles- Sasuke caveman. Sasuke sukey caveman! -laughs- Ok, sorry everybody!) He pointed to a sentance on the scroll and Sakura read it over again. Blushing lightly she giggled in embaressment, "Oops... I guess I didn't read that." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes under his mask, "Meet at the tower, you have two others that are going with you." And with that he was gone. Sakura sighed, she didn't really want to go on a mission, but Tsunade wouldn't let her take this on off after the last mission she didn't take.

Walking out of her apartment builing the pocketed her keys and jumped onto the roof, pushing chakra to her feet she sped off to the Hokage's tower. Upon getting there she encountered a chuunin she knew to break his nose quite frequently. "Kotetsu." She nodded to him. Kotetsu nodded to Sakura and tapped his currently un-broken nose. "Two weeks, Sakura-kun. I dare say your going to loose our bet." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't get to cocky Kotetsu-kun. We're being called onto a mission, and I dare say you might get your pretty little nose broken sometime soon." Kotesue cocked an eyebrow, "My dear Sakura, was that a threat now?" Sakura glared at the man, "I might as well be if you keep calling me 'My Dear Sakura' bandage-nose-boy." Kotetsu chuckled and mussed her hair before walking into the Hokage's office.

Growling while trying to fix her hair, Sakura followed inside and punched Kotetsu in the shoulder before sitting in the farthest seat from him. The man winced and rubbed his shoulder, but before he could say anything the doors opened again and the sound of tapping crutches caught their ears. Sakura turned around, and her eyes widened. "Lee-kun..." She mumbled. Lee hobbled in on two crutches, while his former teacher Gai fussed around him making sure his crutches didn't catch on anything. Tsunade, who you might be wondering why she hadn't shown up yet, snored loudly and jerked awake. Everyone's head shot up causing a chain of reactions. Lee didn't lift one crutch up enough causing him to fall, and Sakura jumped up catching his shoulders. Kotetsu started laughing his head off while Gai fainted from the shock of Lee falling, and Tusnade blinked while looking around confusidly.

(I know this part will be cliche, but what can I say, I love doing this...) Sakura underestemated Lee's weight though, and he caused her to slip, making them both crash to the floor. Sakura's eyebrows shot up as his lips met her's for a split second before Lee scrambled up looking slightly nervous. "Ah... Sakura-san... I did-didn't kn-now you we-ere on this mi-mission as we-well..." He mumbled and stuttered. Sakura scrambled up, bushing slightly, but inside something seemed different about Lee... And she couldn't pinpoint it. "Ah... That is, yes.. I am Lee-kun." Kotetsu rolled his eyes from his seat and waved at them, "Come on you two love-birds, sit down so we can get this over with." Sakura shot him a warning look, so she compleatly missed the slightly pained look on Lee's face.

As soon as they sat Tsunade looked at the three with a slightly confused look, and Sakura sighed. "The Blind Girl mission?" She hinted. Tsunade made and 'Oooohhhhhhhh.' face. "Right..." She pulled a file from under 5 empty bottles of sake and opened it to a picture of a long brown haired girl, with empty looking gray eyes. "This is Shikon Katamura. She is currently in the Wave Country, and looking to move to Konoha. She is a very valuable girl, because she is a spirit-seer." Kotetsu blinked confusidly, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "She can see auras doofus." Kotetsu jumped up with an alarmed look. "WHAT!" Sakura smaked him in the back of the head, "Not that! A-U-R-A, like chakra but feelings, intentions, thoughts. She can tell if you have bitter thoughts twords someone your speaking to." "Oooooohhhhhhh..." Kotetsu mumbled(Ok, if nobody got this then oh well, I had a good laugh at writing something with a rather strange sense of humor at the time...)

Tsunade sighed shaking her head, "As I was saying. Shikon can see auras, which would be very useful in the interogation levels as our other spirit-seer is out of commition due to a sertain bandaged man scaring the wits out of her just because he didn't know she was blind." Tsunade ended the last bit threw gritted teeth while staring straight at Kotetsu. He sunk in his seat a little, with a little kid grin on his face. Starting up again Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "She will meet you three in Sunagakura, where she will be waiting in secret. You three must not tell anyone, and you will have a code to get into the tower." "Wai-wai-wai-wait. She's gunna be in the tower. With Gaara?" Kotetsu asked. Tsunade nodded, "With Gaara. Now. I will give you three the password with a mind jutsu, and you must not-" "Tell a soul, we know." Kotetsu interupted. Tsunade gave Sakura a look, and she happily smacked him behind th head again.

Kotetsu rubbed his head sorely, but stopped and a black look entered his face. Sakura and Lee gave the same look, and then blinked. "Are you kidding?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shook her head, "I gave you three all different passwords, but all three will work unless given by differnt people. Say Sakura gave Kotetsu's password, or Lee gave Kotetsu's. Then the gaureds would know you weren't who you claimed to be." Lee nodded, "An excelent plan Hokage-sama." He said. Tsunade smiled, "Thank you Lee. I thought it was myself." Kotestu grinned slightly and a blank look crossed Sakura for a moment before she jumped up with an annoyed cry. "Tsunade-sensei!" Tsunade blinked and looked at Sakura, "I swear I didn't miss that elders meeting!" She cried.

Sakura blinked now, "Eh?" Tsunade cleared her throat, "Ah nevermind... What?" Sakura gave an annoyed look, "My code. I can't possibly have gotten the right one!" She cried. Kotetsu sniggered behind his hand hystarically, while Lee looked slightly confused. Tsunade blinked, "I don't think so Sakura, I gave you a password you would remember well enough... Whisper it in my ear, if you still think so." Sakura marched around the desk and indignantly whispered it in Tsunade's ear, and almost instantly Tsunade whipped her head to glare at Kotetsu. Sakura got the messege instantly and glared at the now rolling on the floor laughing man. Then her glare was redirected at Tsunade, "I can't believe you gave him that for a password!" She cried. Kotetsu got up and wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Hey, I am a guy." He said.

Sakura shivered in disgust, and Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry Sakura... But he did request his password." She said. Lee took all this time to get out of his chair and strech his legs. If he was on a mission, the it would be a good idea to start working his muscels again. Sakura's face was blank once more, before she nodded. "Ok. I like this password much more." "Good. I expect you three to leave at zero-six-hundred tommarrow." All three stood up and saluted, and then left for home.

Sakura caught Kotetsu outside of the tower before he poofed out of site and asked, "Who's were those you closet pervert?" Kotetsu grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "Well well well... Someone isn't jealous, are they?" He asked. Sakura let go of his shirt in disgust. "No! I'm just sad for the poor girl that actually let someone tell you something so personal." Kotetsu sighed and pulled a picture out of his shirt, giving it to Sakura. Sakura tentivly pulled the picture from his grasp and blinked when she saw the person it was of in the pale moon light. "Isn't this the girl were picing up?" She asked. Kotetsu pulled her picture back from her hands and looked at it fondly, "Yeah... I met Shikon on a mission to the Wave country, maybe two years ago."

Sakura blinked, "Wait... You don't mean the mission where you came back with a broken nose and two black eyes? And didn't you break your foot too?" Kotetsu had a dreamy look on his face, "Yeah... She's got an iron fist and a foot made of lead..." He said. Sakura blinked before her mouth dropped open, "Wait... She did that!" Kotetsu nodded happily. "I hit on her the night before me and Genma were coming back. He made me go to that bar, and slipped rum iinto my drink. A vile Waterfall drink, potent it is. She instantly smelled the rum, it reaks really, and took on her own method of getting me to come to my senses." Sakura blinked still in shock.

"Ok..." She mumbled. "So... How did you get those measurments? And why do you have a picture of her in your pocket?" She asked. Unknown to them Lee had come around the corner, intent to talk to Tsunade after he was almost sure Sakura and Kotetsu were gone. But they weren't unknown to him, and he stopped before entering the moonlight so they couldn't see him yet. "-the measurments?" He heard Sakura ask. 'Measurments?' He thought. "Oh... I have my ways... And the picture? Well... I kinda..." He could hear the smirk in Kotetsu's voice, and the satisfaction practicly wrapped around him from around the corner. "You dirty little-!" Sakura cried. Hearing Kotetsu laugh, Lee felt something sink in his chest. 'It sounds like... Kotetsu is... hitting on Sakura...' He thought sullenly. He could hear Sakura making noises as if something were over her mouth. Now it felt like his heart broke, 'It probably is covered... With someone elses...'

Two hours later, after Tsunade had gone out to get more sake and everyone had left the Hokage's tower in favor of thier homes and warm beds, Gai lay on the marble floors out cold. Suddenly jerking up, he shouted "THE POWER OF YOUTH LIVES ON!" And promptly passed out once more.

_**I know! GO ON GO ON! Well... I can't really... The mission is coming up, and I have school... TT.TT School... I hate PE... My damn knees are so weak!**_

_**-sweatdrops- I really need to install Microsoft Word on here... **_

_**-gigges- I left you guys on another cliffie though! EHE! Ok, I'll tell you one thing though! THIS IS NOT A SAKUKOTE! Even though I like SakuKote, and personally I think Kotetsu's Hot... -giggles- Ok... Gotta go, everybody's yelling at me to go to bed! TT.TT**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-dances- Oh how I love to leave evil little cliffies! -giggles madly- I don't really have much to say now... Other than I miss the hell outta my necklace... And that I hate running the mile. Yup. The mile definatly sucks.  
**_

_**Reviews**_

_**animewolfreak: -giggles- sorry... I love me little cliffies though... -claps- YAY! I have found a fellow Kote-lover! 'Tetsu-kun is hott! -giggles- I have a lot of favorites really... Theres Kote, and Shika, and 'Kashi, and 'Tachi, and -giggles- well... you get the point... -laughs-**  
**Sonar: Thanks! I just hope I can write more... -sweatdrops-**  
**SapphireWhiteTigress: -nods nods- It is! But I don't have time to install mine... I know about the mistakes, because my grammer and spelling aren't the greatest... -giggles- It might be because your tired though, for the confusing part. People tend to need to be kinda awake to read my stuff and not get too confused... -makes a face- I hate highschool! -giggles- But your right, I need a lot of luck in it and a lot of luck to get my favorite necklace back...**  
**Animelover5.6: Lee: YOSH! I will have a date with Sakura-chan and find out she and Kotetsu are not together soon! -does the nice guy pose- Thank you for believeing in me! -eyes tear up- Blue: -sweatdrops and pushes Lee into Bishie Closet- Erm... Why don't you go say hi to Kakahi, Lee? Lee: Yosh! I shall go say hello to my sensei's eternal rival! Blue: -sweatdrops again- AMEN TO THAT SISTER! TT.TT I had to run the mile on Friday! guh...**  
**Baka Konuichi: I'm trying to make him happier I swear! But it's hard to make Lee happy when he thinks Sakura is involved with Kote-kun...**  
**Lady Quotes: I'm not stopping! I'm just... Kinda dead? Ok... Not good excuse... I'll write the new chapter while thinking of one... -laughs-**_

_**Done with the reviews! DOES NO ONE READ WHAT THE AUTHORESS HAS TO FREAKING SAY ANYMORE! Now that I might have your attention, review please! -laughs-**_

ln almost in a depressed haze, Lee shuffled around his apartment picking out weights and an extra jumpsuit. It was the morning, about 4, the usual time Rok Lee would be on his fourth lap around Konoha for his morning exercise. The 100 pound weights inside his leg wraps felt curiously heavy though, moreso than the usual 5 pounds they felt like. Today though, Lee felt unusually heavy himself. _'It is probably nothing. All ninja get the jitters before they go on a mission, right?' _But Lee couldn't fool himself, he knew why the world seemed to be laying limply on his shoulders.

Across the road and six or more so down, Sakura sat in her room folding up medical supplys to go into her small medi-pac.'I hope Lee'll be ok... I didn't have much time to work on his leg, so I hope the bone didn't splinter at all...' **'Cha, don't worry about the green man. You know him.' **Sakura shook her head, slightly annoyed with herself. Why did she have to have an alter-ego again? **'You know you love having me.' **Black Sakura said.

Rolling her eyes, regular Sakura continued packing, only pulling the things she really needed from her rooms. She laughed to herself as she remembered that Ino always lugged her makeup on missions. It shocked her still that Ino wore makeup, while she only had mascara and lipgloss to speak of. She giggled, thinking of the first time Shikamaru had been on a mission with Ino, and came back carrying all of her makeu on his back while Ino held the scroll they had been sent to get from Suna dantily.

Back across the road and up this time, Lee lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He still had two hours until he had to meet -gulp- Sakura and Kotetsu. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes, wondering why they stung. His arm came back wet, and his stung less as he felt water slip down his cheek. "I'm... crying..." He mumbled. His eyes widened slightly, he hadn't cried in years. Why was he crying now? "I... really do.. Love Sakura..." He knew he had liked Sakura, bt a saying that Gai-sensei said once, admitibly when he had been drunk, unearthed itself in his mind. _You only cry for those you love, or have loved. _

Lee sat up, determination lit in his eyes again. He would tell Sakura now, that he like- no- loved her. Getting up, he grabbed his bag and swung it on, and jogged out of his appartment. Training would be good, he decided, he was leaving for a mission in and hour and a half.

Sakura zipped up her bag and checked the clock, then poofed out of her apartment and to the gates. She appeared again to the left of Kotetsu, who stood there talking to one of the gaurds that were on duty today. Sakura recognised the other man as Izumo, the man who usually brings Kotetsu to the hospital when his broken nose never healed right and she had to break it again and heal it the right way. Izumo broke off the conversation after seeing Sakura and smiled, "Hey Sakura-kun." Sakura nodded, "Hey 'Zummi." She giggled quietly when Izumo's face crunched up in annoyance. "I wish 'Tetsu never said that nickname..." He grumbled.

Sakura grinned, and Kotetsu rolled his eyes. Turning back to Izumo he asked, "So have you seen bushy-brows? He's late." He tapped the watch he wore in emfises. Sakura blinked and looked around, and indeed Lee wasn't there. Izumo nodded, "He came by around 3 hundred 55 hours ago for some out of ground training." As he said that the gates opened and there stood Lee, streching his legs. "Come, we're late as it is." He stated. Kotetsu cocked a brow, knowing Lee as someone not to make orders, and Sakura blinked again. They both looked at each other in confusion, before Lee looked up. "Well?" The two shrugged and walked out of the gates, waving to Izumo as the looming gates closed behind them.

Sakura watched Lee's back as they walked into the forest. His eyes had seemed different when he looked up... Aged almost. She shook her head, why was she musing over Lee's eyes now? **'Your so stupid for a smart girl, Cha.' **Sakura growled and Lee and Kotetsu looked back at her. Sakura laughed nervously, "Ah... Nothing, nothing... Um... Why dont we... Get to the trees?" She asked. Lee nodded, "I will follow as close as I can on the ground." He said. Sakura and Kotetsu pushed chakra to thier feet and jumped into the trees, speeding off. Lee smiled slightly, undressing his legwarmers and putting lighter weights in them.

He wouldn't mind bending Gai-sensei's rule just once.

_**-giggles- Yup. Thats it for now. I'm lazy, so sue me. Ok, don't please... I'll try and update soon, but no promises. PE Is killing me, and I'm gunna be busy all weekend, and then next weekend I'll be in San Fransico for my grandfather's funeral.**_

_**Sorry about the short chappie! And review if you don't hate me too much? Please?**_

_**Peace out,  
Blue**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yeah, I know, I know. WHERE THE FREAK HAVE YOU BEEN! Right? **_

_**Ok, not right... Whatever... So I'm home sick, and it sucks, so I'm gunna work on this story as best as I can...**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**SappireWhiteTigress: Thats interesting... Maybe it's because your usually on late at night, or I usually update at night? I dunno... Oh no! I did that once... It was a summer rain and it smelled really really good, but the top of my computer got kinda wet... But that was when I had my computer near a window... -sweatdrops- Thanks! Sorry about the cliffie your gunna get though...**  
**Animelover5.6: Thanks! Yeah... It sucks big time... -is quiet- Wow! Thanks for the favorite! TT.TT I just hope I don't quit on this one... P.S. Sorry about the cliffie your gunna get... -giggles-**  
**rockLeelover: I know, I know... Update update update... TT.TT... I hope I can give him Sakura soon, but I can't. It's just not how my plot bunnie bit me. Nope nope. -giggles- I tweaked how our beloved Lee-kun looks though... personally me likeys... -giggles-**_

They stopped midday on the second day of their mission to Suna, just as Lee finally caught up to Sakura and Kotetsu. The two ninja who minipulated chakra stood in the middle of a ring of trees yelling at eachother as Lee ran by. Running bckwards he stopped and stared at the two, who were yelling at eachother so loud they might as well have just gotten a foghorn and ran aruond naked. "I DON'T CARE! THATS SO-" "OH WHY DON'T YOU GO SHOVE-" "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE IGANE KOTETSU!" (**_On account of having no clue what Kotetsu's last name is, I shall be making one up. TT.TT I can't find his last name and he's one of my favorite characters!_**)

Kotetsu snorted and crossed his arms, looking away from Sakura with closed eyes. Sakura glared heatedly at the bandage-faced man, before figuring out Lee was standing to their left with an annoyed face. The pink haired konuichi took a step back, having never been subject to the fast leaf-nin's temper. "I thought you two would know better than to yell in the middle of a forest on a mission no less!" He snapped. Sakura's eyes widened and Kotetsu opened his eyes, looking at Lee as if he had just asked the other two ninja to strip and run around like chickens. (_**-giggles-**_)

"Whats eatin you?" He mumbled. Lee clenched his jaw, _Oops... Maybe I was too hard? _As a cover Lee rubbed his leg, wincing even though he relly wasn't acting. Running for such a long time brought stings to his left leg, which never healed properly ever sincethe chuunin exams. "Nothing... My leg is just making me irritable. Are we taking a rest soon?" He asked. Sakura seemed to buy the act, but Kotetsu seemed to be unsure weather or not the lotus user was telling the full truth or not. Sakura walked over to Lee and asked, "Are you ok Lee-kun? Would you like me to look at it?" Lee faught down the blush that threatened his face, and shook his head. "Thank you, but I shall be fine after a while Sakura-san."

The pink haired girl looked unsure, but nodded. "In that case, I'm gunna go get some water from the stream Kotetsu pushed me into earlier. Be back in a coupe minutes." Kotetsu and Lee nodded, and started to set up a pit for a fire and the tents they brought along. "So..." Kotetsu said. Lee looked up from tying the tent's rope to a steak he had put into the ground. "Yes?" He asked. "Your that kid Sakura told me had a crush on her yeah?" (-giggles- Deidera moment...) Lee nodded bravely, slightly hoping the other man wouldn't start anything. His leg was bothering him still, the sting turning into electric jabs up and down his leg. Kotetsu nodded to him, "Good luck with geting her attention man. She's a good girl." Lee ws slightly confused, Kotetsu sounded like he ment his words, but that wouldnt make any sence if he was with Sakura. Or would it? _Maybe he is being sarcastic..._

Sakura meanwhile hopped back threw the trees, shaking her head at herself. _Really! How can you forget the bucket Sakura? You say your going to go get water, and you forget the bucket! **'Oh stop it you idiot! You just wanna go back and check on Lee! Your concerned! HAH! Say it! YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT BUSHY BROWS!' **Please be quiet... I don't like Lee-kun like that! **'Rrriiiggghhhttt! And I'm going out with Hyuuga!'**_ Sakura fell off of the branch she had just lannded on, dumbfounded at what her split personality had said. How could her inner persona be going out with Hyuuga Neji, who was currently in the Hidden Village of the Waterfall?

_**'Your an imbecil. How could someone as smart as you be so niave?' **_

Lee walked out of the encapment after giving the excuse of finding fire wood, but really meaning to think. "I don't get it... How can one say something like that, while he is going out with her? Sakura-chan is going out with Kotetsu isn't she?" Lee picked up another spare peice of wood, and put it onto the bundle under his arm. He shook his head sadly, and then glared at his hair in annoyance. He hadn't had it cut since passing the chuunin exams, and it hung into his eyes messily. Lee reached up and tugged on his hair, the ends of which reached almost his shoulders. Picking up another branch, Lee sighed and shoved his hair behind his ears. "Sakura... The season's finest, the village's strongest... The cherry of our dreams... How I wish to say my words to you... How I wish you didn't hate me... How I wish you weren't his... But mine..." He mumbled.

Sakura paused from getting up hearing someone walking her way, mumbling to themselves. _"How I wish you weren't his... But mine..."_ Sakura blinked, she knew that voice. It was Lee! She cocked her head to the side, who was he talking to? She peeked out from behind the bush she had fell near, and saw Lee walking with his eyes trained to the ground and a bundle of twigs and branches under his arm. _"One more wish, to the skys underneath I train... One more prayer to the god I serve for... One more time I wish I could say... I wish I could say... I love you..." _Sakura's eyes widened, "wow..." she mumbled quietly. Lee's head shot up and his hands shot to the kunai sheaths on this calfs.

Sakura eeped, and thought quickly tring to think of a way to make it so it didn't seem she had been spying on him. Even though she really kind of was... She got up slightly and started mumbling, "You stupid tree... ow ow..." Lee relaxed and picked up the wood he had dropped. "Sakura-san? I thought you were at the river?" He asked. Sakura looked up from brushing her bottom off, and gave a suprisingly good suprised look. "Oh Lee-kun!" She rubbed the back of her head speepishly. "I forgot the bucket... And on my way back I slipped out of this tree.." She kicked the tree for good measure, and watched as Lee tryed not to roll his eyes. Sakura found herself trying to study the boy-turned man, he seemed so different since the last time she looked at him.

His hair was long, true she knew that, and his eyes weren't as round anymore, they had grown wiser and seemed to have gained something. He was still skinny, but his body held more musle, and the green spandex had left after training with Gai was over. Instead dark green pants covered his lower body, and the usual flak jacket covered his chest. Sakura was broken out of her study by Lee waving his hand in her face, realising she had been staring Sakura shook her head. "Sorry Lee-kun. I just kinda spaced!" She giggled nervously. Lee gave Sakura a strange look, but shrugged. "It's ok. I just said go ahead and get the bucket. And tell Kotetsu to get the pit ready, the cooking stuff is on our tent." Sakura nodded and jumped back into the trees.

Lee secrety watched her go, and let out a breath. _Was Sakura just checking me out?_

_**I know people! I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!**_

_**Well... I'm stopping... One: I threw up this morning, and my stomach feels like a toilet. All... spinny... and stuff... B: I'm really tired! III: I can't really type much more, just because this cliffie was too good to pass up! XD!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back! Sorry for the wait you guys, I'm just setting you up for my trip on Sunday, AND I am a FRESHMAN! YES! I am a freshpet, with too much homework and an evil science teacher who thinks he's a math teacher. Also, I'm behind in my woodshop class(not to mention my grades in almsot all my classes are F's. God thats depressing... ) and make-up work is everywhere... I'm absolutly baried! is practically the only semi-sane place I can escape to when my brain is burnt out!**_

_**Well, I'm done with complaining (not that anyone stayed to read my little corner of MY OWN FIC!) so on with the REVIEWS:**_

_**SapphireWhiteTigress: That sucks about your bed, wet pillows are not comfortable... -giggles- I found that I do update a lot at night! Thats probably why your tired... Here's your update!**  
**Animelover5.6: Wow! Is it really that good? Well... I think ths has been the best storie I've written so far actually... The service was... interesting... and the people I met up with again were... ok... -clears throat- Thanks!**  
**rockLeelover: -sweatdrops- Well... I updated? Sorry for taking so long... The make-up work for school is killing me. -sweatdrops- I'm not sure... I think I have a thing for guys with long hair... Don't think of his hair that they made him with when he was a genin though, the fippy dress was kinda funky. Think of it kinda straight, but a little wavy(and no flippy ends...). And about that Kote cmment, HE IS NOT! -pouts- Kote's so cool... -nods- And yes, I'm a Kote fangirl. Yup yup. He might be made out to be a little jerky, but in the end he's beefjerky. -starts laughing- Sorry... Inside joke... ignore it if you want.**  
**ClassicBeauty09: I know. I love my little cliffie friends. That last sentence made me crack up so hard, my brother came over to see why I was disturbing his xbox game... -giggles- I feel better, and thanks!**  
**White-tiger-lost-angel: Thanks! Love your name!**  
**Origami-Tsunaki: Thanks! I'm trying to, really...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_P.S. I've been forgetting the disclamer! I OWN NOTHING! Well.. That is, I own my oc's I'm going to use. And I own Kotetsu's lastname! BOOYA!_

**ALSO! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: SapphireWhiteTigress, Animelover5.6, and rockLeelover! You guys rock! I still can't believe you three still read this storie, even though I've been slacking on updateing! T.T THANK YOU!**

_Also, I'm going to be gone until Wednesday! Sorry folks, but I won't have computer access! I'm working on the next chapter right now though! NO WORRIES! ALSO! THAT IS WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG! BECAUSE I WON'T BE HERE!  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lee jerked up in the middle of the night, a cold sweat plunging his body into low temperatures. He blinked rapidly, eyes wide open, and looked around wondering what his dream had been. All he could remember was blood, hushed voices, and two blinding white pains engulfing his left side. He whiped off his face, and grabbed a towel from his bag planning on going to the river and washing the sweat off of himself. He stepped out of the tent and was supprised to see Sakura sitting in front of the long burned out fire instead of Kotetsu, who should have been on watch. Sakura looked up from her post, and looked away upon seeing Lee wore no shirt.

Lee blushed and pulled on the flak vest he ignored adorning, believeing Kotetsu was still on watch. "Ah... Sorry.." He whispered, not wanting to wake the other man who was obviously sleeping. Lee was slightly curious how he had missed the snorts and grunts. Sakura nodded, wondering why she was blushing but was also glad the night hid her new rosy complection. "Fine... You ok?" She asked. As far as she knew, Lee slept like his name. Like a rock.

Lee nodded, "Just going to my post early. I'm gunna go wash up then I'll come relieve you." Sakura nodded gratefuly and Lee walked into the forest, pushing chakra to his eardrums to find the gentle stream they had stopped by the other day. He soon found it, washed and walked back to camp after redressing (and making sure his shirt was on this time.). Sakura was nowhere in site upon his arrival, and Lee blinked. _Did she go to sleep already? _Lee shook the thought away. Sakura wouldn't leave her post so neglectfuly, she was more dedicated than that. A shift in the grass where she had been sitting alarmed him, but as pink stick waved in the breeze that rustled threw. Lee stepped soundlessly to the stick and found it to be hair, pink to be exact, and connected to a sertain konuichi who was out cold in the grass.

Lee blinked, and chuckled a bit. Kotetsu must have given up his shift far more earlier than Lee thought. Sakura shifted again, and her hair smothed back down, falling around her face. Lee blushed as a small smile broke out on her face, and she gave a small sigh. The breeze blew again, Sakura shivered and frowned in her sleep, Lee imediantly pulled off his jacket and draped it over her front. Silently debateing what to do while listening to Kotetsu's snores, Lee finally scooped Sakura up and walked to her tent.

Unknown to Lee though, Sakura was a very light sleeper. As soon as the wind stopped blowing, and cloth blocked in her body heat, Sakura was awake again. She cracked an eye open and was suprised to see the farmilliar green shirt and black hair to Rock Lee. She shut her eyes again, and focused on breathing regularly. The smell of the forest and something she couldn't pinpoint penitrated her senses though, and Sakura felt herself breathing it in and falling asleep again. Lee pushed open the tent's flap and carefuly set Sakura down atop her sleeping roll. Reaching down to pull his jacket back and pull her blankets up, he found Sakura's hand fisted around the corner of his jacket tightly.

Lee felt slightly nervous now. _How would Sakura feel, if she knew I carried her into her tent? I probably shouldn't leave my jacket on her..._ Lee looked at Sakura again, noticing the small smile on her face, and broke slightly. He got up and walked out of the tent. _If she asks in the morning.. I'll just tell the truth. Sakura always told me she hated liars anyway. She couldn't get mad... Could she? _He gave a nervous shrug to himself, and sat under the tree they had designated as the watching spot. Stretching his legs, Lee sat and closed his eyes. Meditating was always his favorite thing to do while on watch.

Whistles in the air made Lee's eyes flash open, and he caught them all with one hand and sent them back in the direction they came in in one swift motion. A cry of suprise and three solid thunks where the sounds Lee's mind woke to. Kotetsu stood pinned to the tree five yards away from Lee with the kunai and senbon he had thrown at the other man. "Damn man!" Kotetsu cried. Sakura walked out of her tent yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Waz goin on?" She mumbled. Kotetsu pulled the kunai and senbon from his clothing and pocketed them. "He just tried to kill me!" Kotetsu cried pointing at Lee. Lee roll his eyes and got up, streching his legs again. "You were the one who threw weapons at another who was _meditating._" Lee said calmly.

Kotetsu rubbed his shoulder where a kunai had grazed his skin. "You could have warned me you meditate on watch like that freaky Hyuuga." Sakura punched him in the shoulder. "Don't disrespect Neji-kun! He's the ANBU captain, and should be highly respected!" Kotetsu rolled his eyes and ducked another punch. "He's still feaky..." He grumbled. Sakura sighed and shoved a pail in his arms. "Go get the water nose boy. I'll get he meat left over from last night." Kotetsu rolled his eyes again, and then was gone. Lee walked to his tent and started taking it down before Sakura cleared her throat behind him. Turning around her was greeted with the sight of his flak jacket.

"What exactally were you doing in my tent last night?" She asked, Lee sniggered for some reason. They way her words had come out sounded funny to him, even though he knew they weren't. Sakura gave him a strange look, and Lee cleared his throat. "You fell sleep, and I mearly carried you to your tent." He answered while folding his tent. Sakura blinked and looked around, If Kotetsu had heard that she knew he'd never let her live it down. Lee saw her look around and felt his heart sink deeper. _She probably wanted to only ask me when her boyfriend was gone... _Lee had never been one for jealousy, but he was suprised when it shot through his heart at the thought of Sakura and Kotetsu together.

Sakura nodded slowly, "Oh ok... Um... Next question then?" Lee suddenly got a thought. He finally admitted to himself that he wasn't one hundred percent sure Sakura and Kotetsu were together. Maybe he could trade one question with another. He grinned, "Only if I can ask you one." Sakura blinked as Lee slung the words over his back to her. "Ok?" She asked. Lee got up and pulled his bag over to put his tent in, "You first." He said, a slightly happy tone in his voice.

Sakura shook her head, _Since when did _Rock Lee _make me nervous? A-and... Is... Is th-that my heart!_ Sakura pressed a hand to her chest, and was supprised to feel it beating quickly. Why was she nervous with Rock Lee of all people? _He's... He's such a dork though..._ **_Cha. Says you now. _**Sakura sighed, and Lee looked at her with a slight 'I'm waiting' look. Sakura blinked rapidly and shook her head, "Sorry, I drifted off there didn't I?" She giggled embaressly. Lee nodded and clipped his pack closed, having shoved all the peices of his tent in. "Right..." Sakura said. "So, why was your jacket in there still?" She asked. "You were holding onto it after I put you down." Sakura blushed deeply, and Lee inwardly smiled. He knew it was he who made her blush, and not Kotetsu. _But you don't know if Skaura and Kotetsu are together... _ A small voice said in the back of his mind. _Yet. _Lee thought.

"Your turn then..." Sakura mumbled. Lee took a deep breath, slightly nervous about asking this question. In the end though, nervousness enveloped him, and he couldn't ask. Instead these words fell out. "How have you been?"

Sakura blinked at the question, and then looked down. The heartfulness of the question touched her own heart and made her smile sadly. "I've... I've been ok. I think working has helped a lot since... You know..." True, when Sasuke had fled the village, Sakura's heart shattered. Laying broken for years before Sasuke was finally captured and locked away, and she realised he wasn't the same boy she had fallen in love with anymore, and couldn't be again. Lee nodded and stood up, "It's good to hear that Sakura-san. I'm glad."

Sakura blushed again, and gave him a hug before pulling away quickly. "Thanks Lee." She said with a genuine smile. "Your the first one who's asked me that. I mean... The first one to really mean it. To really want to know how I am." And she walked quickly to the firepit to start breakfast. Lee smiled at her back, "but... thats not what... I wanted to ask..." He mumbled sadly. Shaking his head, he walked into the forest wondering why it was taking Kotetsu so long.

Meanwhile

Kotetsu grumbled walking into the forest, "Why do I listen to her? She's half my size!" He grumbled. Kneeling at the streem, he filled the bucket and pulled it out of the water. Something small and brown caught his eye though, and he but the bucket down. Hidden halfway under a bush lay a worn brown leather diary. Kotetsu picked it up and looked around, but he couldn't sence anyone. Opening the book his eyes caught a name written in dark green ink.

_The diary of Rock Ryoku Lee_

_Date started: winter of the eighth year._

Kotetsu slammed the book shut and clapped his hands over his mouth as a shreiking laugh escaped his lips. _Rock Lee! THE Rock Lee owns a diary! OH MY FING GOD! _Kotetsu dunked his head under water, and let his laughter come to the surface in bubbles.

Grinning widly, Kotetsu opened the book and flipped the most recent page. Settling down under a tree he read. (AN: Bad Kote! Your not supposed to read that! -giggles-)

_Hey Uindo,_

_Ok, so today compleatly sucked. I know I wrote I was going to ask Sakura-chan out! I chickened out again though, I'm sorry! I swear I'll do it after the meeting about the mission. Oh right! I'm going to a mission with Skaura-chan! Write later!_

_ninteen hundred hours_

_I'm back. Uindo? Can you please make a paper dagger and peirce me threw the heart? Ok. God. Uindo, Sakura-san... She has a boyfriend._

_I'm broken. _

_My world hates me right now._

_Am I being too dramatic? _

_I love her, but she hates me. The thorn of the rose I desire has cut my soul and the pain pours out but doesn't stop! _

_How could I have missed it? They meet everyday. She takes to his wounds when he is injired. He demands that only Sakura-san heals him!_

_Was I blind? Did I have my own hitai-ate over my eyes? Uindo, I don't know what to do. I heard them kissing after the meeting, and it hurt. I'm..._

_Uindo, I'm jealous. It's been twos hours since I wrote. And I realised, I'm jealous!_

Kotetsu snorted. Duh. Everybody knew Rock Lee had THE biggest crush on Haruno Sakura since they started the ninja acadamy. He blinked htough, when the page suddenly cut off. He turned the page, and chocked on his own saliva.

_Uindo, I'm jealous of Igane Kotetsu._

_And I'm in love with Haruno Sakura._

Kotetsu started coughing. _Lee thinks I'M Sakura's BOYFRIEND! _He coughed somemore, and gulped down some water from the stream (AN: Karma Kote-kun! KARMA!). He shoved the book into his pocket, and rubbed his throat. He's going to have to set that guy straight. _Wait... How can I do that without telling the guy I have his diary... _Kotetsu suddenly grinned and took the diary out of his pocket. _You, my little friend, are some pretty nice blackmail. _(AN: Ah! Kote! -giggles- Ok, sorry everybody. Ok, not like anyone reads these...)

Kotetsu refilled the bucket of what he drank and walked back to the campsite, all while a silly little smile was etched onto his face. He bumped into Lee though, halfway to the site. "There you are! I was won..der...ing..." Lee's face paled as Kotetsu held up his diary. His left hand drifted up to the pocket he knew was inside his jacket. Only to remember he gave Sakura his jacket last night, and put his diary in his pants pocket. The pants which had pockets that didn't fit anything as big as his diary, and tended to let them fall out.

"What do you want?" Lee asked shakenly. Kotetsu held up a finger, "It's not what I want." He said smiling. "It's what you want."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Ok, thats it for now! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It was so fun to write! -dances- Finally a little LeeSaku action going on! -laughs- BAD Kote! He's gunna strike a little bargain with our little unsuspecting Lee-kun!**_

_**Ok, so I love my little cliffies, while you people curse me for it. Yes I know you do! But it helps me keep writing! It keeps me hooked on churning out the chapters that keep myself entertained, and helps me write the next chapter that you people will curse me for leaving on another cliffie. SO DEAL WITH IT! -laughs-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok! I know, I'm supposed to leave you guys on that cliffie and make you wait until I come back for Dizelyland... But I changed my mind. Maybe... I'm starting this before I leave, and I'm not sure when I'm gunna post it...**_

_**Well, here I go! **_

_**Oh sorry! -sweatdrops-**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**SapphireWhiteTirgess: No prob! I do dedications for those who diserve them to me! -gawfs- You DON'T know Kote! (ANfriend: Shut up G, you know your the only one who absolutely LOVES AND ADORES AND OBSESSES OVER HIM! AN: ... -sweatdrops- Well... yeah...) He's the guy who confuses everybody in the starting of the chuunin exams with Genjutsuing the room number to be the three instead of the two it really was. It's him and Izumo really, the guy who has his hair over his right eye? T.T I still can't find Kotetsu's last name! I know it starts with an H! Thanks!**  
**White-tiger-lost-angel: -giggles- I couldn't have said it better myself! (P.S. When I went to post this chapter, I couldn't find your review on the reviews page! It's really weird!)**  
**Ebil chameleon: OMG! I LOVE YOUR NAME! -laughs- It rocks! Thanks! I'll try and update soon! (Which I did! YAY!)  
**_

Kotetsu sat across from Lee, the silly little smile still on his face. Lee hisself was rather confused, both at what Kotetsu had told and asked him, and why Sakura kept senting Kotetsu little annoyed glares. Suddenly Sakura shot up and banged her bowl on the ground. "THATS IT! Why the heck do you have that idiotic smile on your face!" She cried.

Lee jumped, having not expected the girl to cry out so suddenly while Kotetsu turned to her his smile unfazed. "Oh... No reason..." He said happily. Sakura growled and Lee figited with his bowl, an angry Sakura wasn't very good... "Ah... Sakura-san... Is that a squirrel in your tent?" Lee asked. Sakura jumped up and ran at her tent. "GET OUTTA THERE YOU FURRY cute... Awe! Look Lee! He has a family!" Lee blinked, not expecting his distraction to be real. Truthfuly though, a furry little gray squirrel followed by three others were bounding past Sakura's tent. One of them broke from the pack and bounded up Sakura's outstreached arm.

Sakura giggled and let the little animal nuzzle her ear affectionatly. "Awe! He likes me! Look Lee! Isn't he cute?" Lee blushed, and stuttered before Kotetsu kicked him. "Ah... Hai Sakura-san... He is very cute..." He mumbled. Sakura though was busy petting the fluffy-tailed animal to notice Lee's embaressment. Kotetsu rolled his eyes, "You just missed an opertune line!" He whispered harshly. Lee looked down pretending to sip at his soup. "I'm not good at this... I _don't_ flirt just for fun." The malice in the word startled Kotetsu, but then again, he and the pink haired kunoichi were learning more and more about Rock Lee during this mission.

Sakura giggled and Lee and Kotetsu looked over to find her newfound pet sitting atop her head. Kotetsu outright started laughing while Lee smiled humorisly. "Can I keep him Kote-kun? Please please please?" She asked. Kotetsu looked up with a confused face, his silly smile gone. "Why're you askin me?" He asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled as the animal ducked under head hair and scampered to her other shoulder. "Your the leader of this mission donrk." She said. Lee sniggered, Tsunade had told them before they left last morning. Kotetsu made and 'oops' look. "Um... Sure? You did check for signals on 'im right?" Sakura rolled her eyes again, "Duh, I'm not stupid nose-boy."

Kotetsu smirked at Lee, as if to say 'watch this'. "Really? You coulda fooled me bubble-gum girl." Sakura huffed, but her attention was soon drawn away as the squirrel on her shoulder hopped onto her head, chattering happily. "I know! I'll name you Isamu!" Sakura said. The squirrel stopped for a moment, as if it had understood her and cocked it's head to the side. Sakura pouted, "Don't you like it?" She asked dissapointedly. The squirrel blinked and then dropped down onto her shoulder again, and chattered wrapping it's tail around her neck like a boa. Sakura giggled, "Oh you do! Yay!"

Kotetsu looked at Lee out of the corner of his eyes to see the normaly hyper man clenching his bowl, and grinned. "Looks like you got yourself some competition." He chirped.

_**(AN: skipping ahead, because I'm lazy and trying to pack...)**_

Lee followed Sakura and Kotetsu on the ground again, his leg mucsles burning pleasently excluding the stings he got once in a while through his left leg. Sakura had let Isamu jump into her pack, which the suprisingly willing animal had jumped in and fallen asleep imediantly. The man and woman in the trees clipped along, just beyond the vision of Lee before the trees compleatly dropped off to the wide expance of sand, sand, and more sand.

Kotetsu whistled, "What a cat box." He said. Sakura punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up you dork." Kotetsu grinned, ready to make a perverted comeback before Sakura gave him a death glare. "You say what I think your gunna say, and you won't have the subject of your comment anymore bub." Kotetsu went pale and he gulped, "Ok." Was his slightly squeaky response. Sakura started walking back into the forest, before Lee called to her. "Sakura-san, isn't Sunagakure the other way?"

"Of course." Sakura called back over her shoulder. "But while such a flat serface is nice to run on, if I have to go to the bathroom... Well, you know." Lee blushed brightly, "Ah, right Sakura-san..." Kotetsu grinned pervertedly at Lee **_(AN: It seemed so dirty writing that! -laughs uncontroably-) _**Lee gave Kotetsu a horrifyed look. "Noway!" He whispered harshly, "No, no, no, no!" Kotetsu sighed rolling his eyes, "Come on! Just a peak!"

Lee's eyes widened, "No! I told you I'd help you, not be a pervert for you!" **_(AN: Sorry, but OMG I'm having such a hard time typing all of this with a straight face... My brother keeps lookin at me like I need to be in Azcaban's phsyco ward... Oh wait, maybe thats cause I'm currently grinning like a fool... -ducks rotten fruit- RIGHT! sorry...) _**Kotetsu sighed and grabbed Lee's shoulders, and turning him around said "Lee, Lee, Lee. If you like her this much, you need to make a statement."

Lee dug his heels into the dirt, "Make a statement yes! Make her hate me, no!" He hissed. Lee was thankful though that Sakura walked out of the forest just then, petting Isamu on the head and crooning to him in a babyish voice. Kotetsu dropped his hands from Lee's shoulders and the man fell to the ground wth a thump. "Ow..." Lee mumbled. "Lee, are you ok?" Sakura asked as soon as she got within distance of hearing them. Lee got up and dusted off his pants, "Yeah, I'm good Sakura-san. You ready?"

Sakura grinned, "Yup. Lets finish this part of the mission!" And with that they sped off to Suna. Unbenonced to the three though, a pair of sandy colored eyes watched them from under a sand dune.

A body stood up from the sand, letting it fall from the folds of it's clothing. Pulling a walky-talky from it's pocket, they pulled the mask from it's head revealing chin length white hair and a darkly tanned face. Pressing a button he spoke into the box. "Gunner, Camo here. Checkpoint has been reached, prepare for a little suprise." He smirked as a staticy curse came over the line, and the box beeped quietly. "Camoflage, this is Colors. What do you men their eight hours early?" The man dubbed 'Camo' smirked. "Ey, don't shoot the messenger, thats Gunner's job. And more importantly." He chuckled deeply, "Get ready for a little reunion boss."

_**-giggles evily- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok, sorry.**_

_**Yes, I had to leave you guys on this ginormous cliffie! I'm sorry, but it was wwwaaayyy too tempting to be heathy. -claps- On the upside, you guys have met 'Camo' and kinda met 'Gunner' and slightly met 'Colors'! These are my OC's to be compleatly obvious! -laughs-**_

_**I'm leaving tomarrow, and I won't be back til Wednesday, while I'll start the new chappie then so for now chew on this chapter! Oops... Wow... I'm updateing at 11:40 PM! YAY! -laughs-  
**_

_**P.S. I absolutly ADORE 'Camo' He's such a dizt when he's not working...**_

_**P.P.S. I had to do a redo on this chapter. Trinity got mad at me for making him look like another character I have named Dameon... and well... he wouldn't leave me alone? I know... lame excuse... I have a picture for him now though! It so rocks... If you want to see it, look me up on photobucket dot com! My user name is DCil, and the picture should be in the folder called In Your Name. Bye now!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back! Again….. Not much time to chat really, so on to Reviews!**_

**CHAPTER 6 REVIEWS (the ones I didn't get in time to thank for reviewing at least….)**

**Syranna: Thanks! I've always wanted to write something like that, just leave everyone hanging on this one little sentence! And I know what you mean. Evil Sci. or Chem. homework isn't fun to do while writing something fun…..**

**Animelover5.6: -giggles- I know…. Evil little bugger ain't he? Poor Lee. He's on a short little leash now yeah?**

**CHAPTER 7 REVIEWS! **

**Ebil chameleon: -one million flyingtackleglomps- THANK YOU! I can't believe I've been one letter off this whole time! And Thanks! I had so much fun!  
**

**SapphireWhiteTigress: Oooohhhh! –giggles sweatdroppping- Well, I don't really KNOW his personality either. I kinda made his personality up….. He's probably not this much of a perv… -laughs- I know! SQUIRRLES ROCK! ……….. –sweatdrops- He's not trying to turn him….. Well… Not in the gay sense….**

**Animelover5.6: Kote is being so mean! He's trying to get his perverted ways to rub off on Lee! –le gasp- Yup. Sunagakure! I finally spelled it right!**

**LeeLover09: Yes! Ebil chameleon as been nice enough to tell me his last name already, but thanks! Thank you for finally reviewing! Is everyone still in character? I would have thought I might have broken Sakura a couple times…. And defiantly Lee with the diary thing….**

_**OOOOOO! I FINALLY GOT MICROSOFT WORD ON MY COMPUTER! WWWWWWOOOOO!**_

**_Me so happy……Well, I guess I should start the new chappie now… As I am currently sitting at home, having slept in too late…. About 3 hours too late if you want the specifics… I still can't believe I fell back asleep after my alarm went off at 6:30… -sighs- My teachers are gunna kill me…_**

**RECAP**

A body stood up from the sand, letting it fall from the folds of it's clothing. Pulling a walky-talky from their pocket, they pulled the mask from it's head revealing chin length white hair and a darkly tanned face. Pressing a button he spoke into the box. "Gunner, Camo here. Checkpoint has been reached, prepare for a little surprise." He smirked as a static curse came over the line, and the box beeped quietly. "Camouflage, this is Colors. What do you men their eight hours early?" The man dubbed 'Camo' smirked. "Ey, don't shoot the messenger, that's Gunner's job. And more importantly," He chuckled deeply, "Get ready for a little reunion boss."

**NOW**

Sakura bounded ahead of Lee and Kotetsu, Isamu on her shoulder with his tail wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Kotetsu bounded closer to Lee and tapped his shoulder. "If you keep missing the good opportunities, your not gunna get the girl." He said. Lee glared at the older man, "I wish you hadn't have found my diary, because THAT is the only reason I'm doing anything you say." He growled back. Kotetsu blinked and backed off, he saw Lee's hands clenching and unclenching, as well as sensing what chakra he had spiking. Sakura turned around, running backwards and asked, "You guys slow or what? Usually I'm the slowest one around here!" Kotetsu grinned, "Mentally or physically?" Sakura scowled at him and turned back around. Kotetsu looked at Lee again, grinning. Lee scowled at him as well. "I don't see how that could make her like me." He stated. Kotetsu rolled his eyes, "It's all about getting her to notice you. If you can get under her skin, then you can get her to start to like you."

Camo smirked as he clipped along behind the group, and his smirk grew as he heard the conversation of the two men that trailed behind. _So the drunken idiot thinks he can give advice for girls… _He thought amusedly. He would have laughed, had he not been instructed to follow quietly. He snickered quietly thinking back to when they had first met. He had actually hit on the boss, and the boss had hit on him. Literally.

Kotetsu whipped around, running backwards. His eyes skillfully picked out all the things surrounding them, but not finding anything out of place. Sakura slowed up, and ran beside the two. "What do you hear?" She whispered. Her voice was carried on the wind to Kotetsu's ears, and he turned back around. "Somebody's following us." He mumbled.

Their voices were lost on the wind, but Camo grinned. He could read lips, being a requirement for a camouflage expert. His grin grew wider, having found that they finally noticed him. _Not bad_, he thought, _they caught me faster than I expected. _He drew his hands up, created a seal, and disappeared from his unseen position.

The presence was gone, but Kotetsu didn't relax. The spirit felt familiar to him, playful and mischievous, but serious and secretive, he knew he knew it from someplace.

Meanwhile:

'Colors' paced unhappily in her room in the Mizukage's home. 'Birds' sat on her bed, two katana strapped across her hips and green eyes following her boss. "Ya know. Yer gunna 'ave ta pay fer the Mizu's new carpet." She paused to let a yawn escape her mouth. "If ya keep that up." She finished. Her crude way of talking reflected the fact that she appeared to not be educated very well. Colors stopped pacing and threw herself onto the bed.

"Do stop saying that Cara…." The younger girl mumbled into the down blanket. Cara, aka Birds, got up and stretched. "Yeah, jus' as long as Gunner gets back here soon. Me arse is fallen asleep on me here." Colors blinked and tilted her head to the side. "How can your bottom be asleep? You're a lookout, and you're usually sitting…."

Cara rubbed her bottom, "Ah'm not used to sitting on something so comfortable, that's how." A knock on the door sounded their attention, and Cara slowly walked over while quietly drawing the katana on her left side. "Name?" She ground out roughly. "While the wind blows through the trees, and nightingales sign sweet tales, I sit on the lamppost and hum tunes of misery." A soft voice whispered through the door.

"And the victim?" Cara said softer. "Bang. Bang.(1)" The voice drifted back. Cara sheathed her katana and opened the door. A man with shaggy silver hair stood in the doorway, his black trench coat filling what space his lean and tall body didn't take. He passed a bottle to each of the women and sat down in a meditative position. Cara examined her bottle and gave a thumbs up to the man. "Right appreciated boyo." She said happily before popping the top off and taking a swig. Colors grimaced at the smell. "Really Cara, I do discourage your alcohol intake…."

Cara rolled her eyes at the other woman. "Really 'Kon, I must discourage your use of big words!" She shot back. Shikon aka Colors sighed, and opened the bottle of water. The window suddenly opened and a flurry of snow blasted in. Gunner's black form shot up and a barrage of silver entered the snow in no less than a second.

The snow suddenly stopped and nothing was there. There were no holes in the wall, nor any blood on the floor. Cara took another swig from her bottle, and lazily gazed around the room. Before Gunner and Shikon had time to blink, four shuriken were stuck in the ceiling and all of the bullets Gunner had fired fell in a pile on the floor. A disembodied laugh echoed in the room. "Come on you guys! You can do better than that!"

Shikon sighed, "Trinity… Your being ridicules. We really could have hurt you had we used a new tactic that you haven't learned yet!" But even as she said that she pulled Cara's katana from its sheath on her right hip and threw it at the left wall. There was a grunt and suddenly the dark skinned boy appeared. "Like that one." She said triumphantly. Trinity aka Camouflage glared down at the aura seeing woman. Pulling the katana from the neck of his ankle length jacket he dropped down to the floor in a crouch.

"Ya know, that coulda hit my neck, and then who would keep our cover when we travel during the day hm?" He handed the black hilted sword to the sake drinking woman, and sat next to Gunner in a flurry of his white coat. Gunner cracked an eye open from beneath his black glasses, and nodded to the white haired man. The two had been partners before being asked to safeguard the Aura seer along with the lookout specialist. And were friends long before their ninja training even though they weren't from the same villages.

Trinity eyed the drink Cara held in her hand, "So the girls made you errand boy?" He said. Gunner grunted a short "Affirmative.", and closed his eye. Pressing his hands into a praying position, Trinity got the message that his friend had been interrupted during his meditating time to go for a drink run. Trinity himself yawned, and leaned on Gunner's side tipping his hat over his eyes **_(No. Gunner and Trin are not gay. Trinity is leaning his back on Gunner's ARM, and his head is NOT on Gunner's shoulder. I'm sorry for those of you who like yoai, but I DO NOT write it. Especially with my own characters, whom I'm infatuated with myself. That is al…)_**. A tapping noise made him open them again, and he looked to the side and came face to face with Cara's red eyes.

He gave a yelp, and fell backwards. Cara gave an annoyed grumble. "I really don't see how a dork like you could be a camouflage master. Or high ranking in stealth…" She grumbled. She turned back around to sit on the bed, and fell backwards as she bumped into Trinity. "ACK!" Bracing herself for the fall, Cara cracked an eye open to see white. She opened both eyes and realized it was really white leather, soft and worn.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she pushed herself away from the stealth master glowering. Trinity grinned, "I believe you were questioning my skills, Cara-kun (2)?" Cara growled in a feral way, and mentally cursed the man she had to work with. Trinity was smiling all the while, satisfied with himself for scaring Cara.

Back with the two shinobi and one kunoichi

The three arrived at the gate late-afternoon, having taken a break at 2 till 4, to avoid the heat of the day. They reached the gates, and a shinobi dressed in a sand colored tunic appeared in front of them. "State your business and the password." He grumbled. Kotetsu went first, whispering his password to the Suna shinobi, and then disappeared in a whirl of sand. Lee went next, and Sakura last. The sand whirled up around Lee, and a flashback of red hit him, making his head spin.

Invisible walls seemed to close in on his vision, and it felt like he couldn't breathe. A soft hand gripped his shoulder, and Sakura's quiet voice mumbled something. Lee shook his head and blinked, "Gomen Sakura-san…. I seemed to have zoned out." Sakura lifted an eyebrow, "You looked a little sick, Lee-kun… Are you alright?" Lee nodded, "Just fine. Lets go ne?" Sakura nodded, abit uncertain but started towards the Mizukage's tower in the middle of Suna.

Kotetsu hung back and nudged Lee in the ribs, "Nice timing Lee!" He whispered. "She's been looking back at you the whole time! Way to use it!" Lee blinked, confused. "Use what?" He whispered back.

_**Ok, so not much of a cliffie….. But I feel like crap right now, and I didn't really feel like typing any more…. I'll probably start on the next chapter though after I post this….**_

_**It feels like I made this too long, but I don't know how to tell really… This is the first chapter I typed out on Microsoft Word, so enjoy the spell check you little buggers!**_

**(1) I made this up as a little joke, because Gunner (real name Axel) in a weapons expert who uses guns. He used to be a mercenary, so well... Yeah... Look out in the next chapter for their profiles!  
**

**(2) Technically, you can use –kun after a woman's name if she is in the same business with you. So in the world of Shinobi and Kunoichi, they could use –kun, -san, -chan, etc. for anyone. Well… That is, if your not some stick in the mud, and you have to be by the rules….**

* * *

****

**_Upgraded:_ I had an acciendal name switch, so thats fixed people!**

**ALSO! IF YOU WANT A PICTURE OF WHAT CARA, TRIN, AND GUNNER LOOK LIKE!**

** GO TO MY PAGE ON PHOTOBUCKET, MY SN THERE IS DCil! THEIR PICS SHOULD BE IN THE FOLDER CALLED IN YOUR NAME!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

REVIEWS:

**Animelover5.6:** Thanks! Oh… Hehe… I don't really know Kote either, I'm just supplying him with a personality! He's probably not this perverted… . Thanks for telling me of my mistake! I am a really confused person… Sorry, this update was rather prolonged!  
**XaxBudxwaitingxtoxBloomX: **One Allie, Your name is so freaking long it took me two minutes to type it! I think you like x's too much….. lol, Gunner and Cara are Shikon's body guards! Cara is codenamed Birds, and Gunner's real name… well, I think I'll let you read and find out. And if you ask me what his name is, I'll say go back to chappie 9 of IYN and reread:P p.s. I love my little cliffies, don't you? .  
**SapphireWhiteTigress: **It's perfectly alright! I would have updated if no one reviewed anyway. I'm not the type of person to demand reviews for chapters (although I have a feeling I REALLY shouldn't have admitted that….) Here's your update!

_**To all of the people who might have reviewed, and I didn't write their name up there I'M SORRY! The review thingy hasn't been very nice. I get reviews in my e-mail and some of them don't show up on ff dot net for some reason!**_

**On to the ficcie now!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T MEET HER YET?" Sakura cried. Having reached the tower early, the three thought they could pick up the aura seer early and get to Konoha within the next day. What they hadn't counted on though, was Temari saying Gaara wanted to go back with them on business. The Mizukage however wasn't in as he hadn't been expecting them for 6 more hours.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but Gaara left me with specifics. You guys can't leave or meet Shikon yet." Temari said. Kotetsu rolled his eyes, "Whadda ya mean we can't meet her? That's ridicules." Temari shrugged. "I dunno. That's just what he said." Lee shrugged and the three looked at each other. "So how long do we have to wait?" "Gaara said he would be back late tonight, so early morning is when you guy's will be woken to leave."

Sakura groaned, "There goes our early ending tab…." Temari shrugged again, "Sorry. I'm gunna show you guy's your rooms, and then I gotta leave. I'm getting a new fan made!" She said happily. Sakura winced, remembering the weapon that had taken out Tenten in the chuunin exams. The wind user led them up a couple flights of stairs, and down a blue painted hallway. "You guys have the last three rooms. The rest are taken or used for storage." The three Konoha ninja nodded, said their thanks and walked into their rooms.

Lee sighed, lying on the feathered bed. "So… nice…" He mumbled, and before he realized it, he drifted off into a warm slumber.

In Sakura's room, she flopped down on the tan down comforter. "Guh." She grumbled, "Why do my emotions have to be confused on a mission!" She mumbled into the blanket. A memory of Lee flashed into her mind, it was after the exams when she started working in the hospital. Lee had woken up a couple weeks early, and she had been surprised when he had asked her out on a date.

The question had lacked the normal enthusiasm, and the request sounded heartfelt. _"Sakura-chan?" Lee asked, his words slightly slurred due to a damaged part of his brain, a difficulty that was soon overcame. Sakura looked at him, "Yes Lee?" Lee looked down at his bandaged arm and leg, thinking. "I know I am not well. But I will soon be! And I ask, lovely Sakura blossom, will you go out with me? Please?" Sakura blinked, highly surprised. 'Lee is already asking me out? Again?'_

_Truthfully, Sakura would have gone out with him once just to get him off her back, but her mother didn't want her to go out until she was sixteen. She smiled at the boy who never seemed to give up. "I'm sorry Lee… But no. I…. I will be your friend though… Will that be ok?" A smile broke out on his face, and he nodded to his best ability. "Of course! Thank you Sakura-chan! We shall be friends! The Best of Friends!"_

Sakura shot up and snapped her fingers, 'That's what's different about him!' She smacked her forehead, wondering how she had missed the affectionate –chan that Lee usually placed behind her name. It had been gone for the past few days, replaced by a dreary but respectable –san. 'Why would Lee suddenly…' A sort of dread hovered over her heart now, had the man suddenly… He couldn't have _lost interest in her_ could he have?

Across the hall and one floor up…

Cara snickered, after hearing the loud outburst on the first floor. "Sounds like our little red haired friend got a girls panties in a bunch aye boys?" Gunner blushed lightly, as he usually did whenever Cara used a reference towards woman's undergarments. Trinity however laughed along with Cara.

Shikon frowned however, "It's not funny you two. Really, is Axel the only one with a shred of respect and knows it is not polite to keep people waiting?" Trinity stopped laughing as did Cara, and the white haired man leaned over to the black haired woman. "Why is it that we agreed to work for her?" He whispered as quietly as he could.

"When she gets drunk!" Cara whispered back. "Right, right." Trinity said with a grin. Gunner got up and cleared his throat, "It is past 5 o clock Shikon-sama…" Shikon blinked, "Alright Axel-kun, and I told you drop the –sama!" Gunner nodded, although there seemed no intent to drop the –sama to her name

Shikon walked out of the room and to the right, walking into the room next door with Gunner behind her. Cara cursed as the door was shut in her face. "Lucky little…" Trinity pouted behind her. "What? You wanna sleep with the boss?" Cara jumped, startled, and then glared at him. "That's disgustin'! I wanna see what your little friend hides under that big coat a'his." She said rubbing her hands together.

Trinity shrugged, "Not much. He's pretty skinny really. Also got this big scar over his heart. He never told me how he got that actually…" Cara blinked and looked at Trinity. "Do I wanna know…?" She asked. "Well," Trinity started, Cara immediately put up her hands. "Rhetorical!" She shouted. Trinity grinned, and took the look out by the shoulders and steered her into the room. "Ok. I get it." He said grinning.

Somewhere around midnight Gunner awoke to soft footsteps in the home of the Mizukage. Having woken up some hours before to the sound of sand rustling, he knew it couldn't have been Gaara. Looking to his side, Shikon still slept peacefully unaware of the possible danger lurking. Leaving his glasses on the night table, Gunner donned his coat and checked his weapon for bullets before lurking out of the room and down the steps.

Sakura had woken and the strange thoughts of Lee plagued her mind again. Unable of going back asleep, she walked down the flights of steps and down to the kitchen where she hoped to run into Gaara. She had talked to the boy before, and he had surprised her with his knowledge in the medical field. She didn't bother to turn the light on; she just pushed chakra to her eyes and enhanced her night vision. Seeing no Gaara, she sighed and pulled a mug from the cupboard, settling on the idea of some tea.

Gunner slipped down the stairs, unknown to Sakura he knew about the creaky fourth step on the second landing and slipped over it. Entering the kitchen, and before Sakura could react, the cool metal of the gun's barrel was pressed to her temple. "Who are you?" His whispery voice demanded. Sakura blinked from where she sat, and then turned into a broom.

Sakura snickered from her hidden place under the sink, the man had to have been horribly untrained to not have noticed a simple genjutsu. She watched as the man cursed and ran out of the kitchen, then following the chakra trail Sakura had set out as a trap. She rolled her eyes and got out of the cupboard as soon as she couldn't feel the man's chakra anymore. Instead of going to sit at the table again, Sakura was surprised when her small body was pressed against and warm chest, and cool metal pressed on her brow.

She was shocked! How could someone have known she was under the sink in the cupboard? His voice chuckled in her ear, rather sadistic but not lacking in making her shiver as she felt it reverberate through his chest. "Now now… I do not think I am that stupid…" His voice was a whisper, the same as the clone she must have seen. "Who are you?" Her shaky voice asked.

Gunner contemplated the question. Should he answer? After all, he was always told it was good to leave a spirit a name to curse into damnation. He mentally shook his head though, he shouldn't kill someone in the Mizukage's quarters. It would be rather messy, and Shikon-sama would not approve. Gunner smirked suddenly, an idea had struck him. One that was amusing, and one Shikon-sama would not get mad at him for.

"I will give you three guesses…" The man behind Sakura whispered. She forced down a shiver as hot breath blew in her ear. "Should you break the code, and find my name… I will spare you." Sakura suddenly flashed around, and kunai in her hand and heading straight for his heart. Gunner's reflexes however were finely tuned, and his hand instantly came up and gripped hers as in tip of the kunai dipped into his chest through his jacket.

Sakura gasped as she saw his eyes. The clone had been wearing dark glasses, but the original had blue eyes, with catlike pupils. But the thing that made her body go rigid and her jaw hang open, was that they glowed.

Gunner leaned down a grin still on his face as he gripped her hand that pierced his own with the kunai. "What are you doing here?" She whispered frightened. His face was now lazy, and Sakura knew he knew she was caught. With her hand held in his vice like grip, and her ankle having been twisted when she launched the attack, she was at the mercy of a person who didn't seem to know what the word meant.

Gunner flipped the idea of answering the question in his mind. A name was personal, if she was an enemy it would have had great power to know his name, code or not. But his occupation here? That was another matter.

"I am a bodyguard. A sentry for the Mizukage when he needs me. And a Mercenary." He said with a grin, and a lick of his lips. Sakura shivered as he opened his mouth. Fangs. His canines were abnormally large and long, making fangs. But in her new found fear, she found that when the light flew on it was no longer there.

Cara yawned, and walked out of the room. "Wadda headache…" She mumbled crossly, and walked into the kitchen a flicked on the light. "I hope sand-boy's got some aspirin." She grumbled. But then she blinked. Standing in the middle of the kitchen stood Gunner, leaning over some girl and gripping her hand while a kunai stuck out of his own.

Cara blinked again, and turned the light off. Then she turned it back on. The two still stood there, the girl looking scared out of her wits and Gunner glaring at her with slightly glowing blue eyes. She dimmed the light, and Gunners glare towards his teammate lessened. "Ok. Gunner, one, Let go'a the girl. Two, did you even bother asking her if she was part of that ninja team?"

Sakura blinked curiously at the woman that just walked into the kitchen, flickered the lights, and started scolding her attacker. And what had she called him? Gunner?

Gunner growled low in his throat, "Go back to bed Cara-kun." Cara wiggled her finger at the silver haired man. "Nuah. I know that glow; it gets behind those glasses every two weeks of the month. You go up the stairs and wake perv-boy." Gunner glared heatedly at Cara. But obliged, taking his hand from its clamped position over Sakura's.

She winced as it made a _sluck-ik_ as it slipped off the kunai. Cara made shooing motions with her hands. "Go! Go! You trigger happy little vamp!" She slapped the man's butt as he walked out of the kitchen; and Sakura heard a growling hiss come from the doorway.

She only saw Cara smile, and the woman raise her eyebrow. "Oooh, I'm so scared!" She said in a high voice while pretending to cower. "The vamp wants ta suck my blood?" She held onto her neck now.

Cara then put her hands on her hips and grinned with a twinkle in her eye. "Well. As long as you're taking it from my neck, I don't think I'll mind much." She gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, and Sakura heard a disgusted scoff, then the thunking of heavy boot of the stairs.

Sakura was slightly in shock, How could a half-awake woman make a man that seemed to be a cold blooded killer, not to mention vampire, retreat?

Cara shook her head, and then turned to the pink haired woman in front of her. "So." She said. "Are you part of that ninja team, or did I just skip my friend out of a meal?" Sakura shivered and answered quickly. "Yes. My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm the medic of the Konoha shinobi team to pick up the aura seer, Shi-" Cara waved her hand lazily and yawned. "I don't need your life story. That'll do." Cara walked right past her, as if she didn't even notice her companion's blood on the floor.

Sakura did a double take though, and she shivered as she watched the blood turn green, and then disappear in black smoke. Cara opened the cupboard to the left of the sink and pulled a box to green tea leaves from it and closed it again. She offered the box the Sakura after making a cup, "This is what you came down here for right?" She asked. Sakura looked at Cara as if she were insane still. Cara laughed, and as if reading Sakura's mind she said, "Yes, I am insane. But he's been working with me for years, I can pull that type of stuff on him."

"Vampire…" Sakura muttered shivering. She went to wash her hand of the green blood, but to her alarm she found it had sunk into her skin. She ran to the sink and scrubbed furiously at her hand. Cara watched in amusement as the woman then crumpled on the floor holding her ankle. "So…. I take it you twisted your ankle on his boot?" Sakura nodded with a whimper. Cara shrugged, "Not much you can do. Medic-nin's are skilled, but I don't think they came up with something fer twisted stuff yet." She sipped her tea, and tapped her lip thoughtfully.

Footsteps caught Sakura's attention though, and she scuttled under the table in the frightened thought that it might be Gunner. And it was, but he was following a man and woman, one with white hair and no shirt, and the woman had long brown hair and cloudy pupil eyes. The white haired man was currently scolding Gunner. "I can't believe you attacked that nin! And a girl too! A girl Gun, G-I-R-L! I know you're a vampy, but to humans, girls are everything!"

Cara rolled her eyes from her seat, and felt Sakura cut off her chakra. "Shut up perv. Your such a dork." Sakura saw the man walk up to the table and heard him lean on it over Cara. "Awe, don't say that. You know you love it." Sakura felt as if her head suddenly wanted to look behind her, and it seemed to turn by itself. She gulped and closed her eyes as it turned, and her eyes pried themselves opened.

She cried out and blasted out the other side of the table before dropping, forgetting about her ankle again. Blue eyes had been staring at her from under black sunglasses, ones that minutes ago had been glaring at her neck hungrily. The man with no shirt blinked, and looked at Sakura confusedly. "Where… Oh. I see." He glared at Gunner for a moment, and then walked over to Sakura and extended a hand.

"I'm really sorry about him. He's rather protective, and doesn't do questions. Would you like some help?" Sakura backed up against the wall, and studied the man. No glowing eyes, no fangs… and his skin was very tan… Sakura took a chance and grabbed his hand, but was surprised as he easily lifted her up bridal style and set her into the chair next to Cara.

Cara noticed the blush on the woman's face as Trinity lifted her up, and let her down gently. Rolling her eyes, she looked over to see Gunner standing next to her quietly. "You get your fix?" She asked. Gunner looked uneasy, and unhappy. "Affirmative." He whispered. Cara patted his butt and said, "Good to hear." With a smile. Sakura leaned away from the two, wanting to be as far away from Gunner as possible, but found her escape was blocked by a muscular chest. A bare, muscular chest.

Sakura looked up at the white haired man's smile, "Don't worry about 'ol Gunner now. He's just crazy when he's hungry." Sakura nodded shakily but didn't let her eyes off the vampire as the three spoke around her. It seemed to be a different language all together; the whisper of Gunner, the slang words from Cara, and the lazy deepness of the other man seemed to ease her mind. She soon fell into a light sleep, her head leaning on Trinity's shoulder.

A warm hand squeezed Sakura's shoulder, and a warm voice whispered in her ear. "Haruno-san? Wake up… Haruno-san?" Sakura opened her eyes sleepily, only to stare into the silver eyes of the white haired man. Now fully awake, she jumped out of her chair, as she had realized her head had been in his lap. "Ah Gome- OW!" She growled out the word, and grabbed her ankle, but started falling back. Strong arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, "Ah, be careful Haruno-san. You don't want to injure yourself because of a little accident do you?"

Sakura blushed, "R-right… Thank you,… Gomen… I never got you name." The white haired man smiled as she turned on one foot to look at him. He bowed deeply, too deeply for her rank, and said, "Trinity will do. But you may call me Trin-chan." Sakura blushed. _He's already saying I could call him by a nickname? How odd… _She might have found it odd, but she also found it comfortable. "Trin-chan…" She mumbled, trying out the sound of a nickname.

Trinity smiled, "Hai. But Haruno-san, it is late… And the reason I woke you was to bring you up to your room." Sakura looked around, and indeed, Trinity's teammates were gone.

_**Eh he he he! What a weird and odd cliffie! Yes, I'm stopping here. One because this chapter is WAY long. And B it's past the time I normally go to bed… So I'm gunna post this and start on a new chappie this weekend!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dedicated to Animelover5.6, ShappireWhiteTigress, and Dreamer of Neverland.  
**_

**_I started working on this chapter early, but then lost it… And then life bit me in the ass and told me to pay attention. So I did, and then my cyber life got covered in cobwebs and people got mad at me. I had a break last week, and worked like Hell on this to get it done, so here you guys go, the 10th chapter of In Your Name!_**

**_Not much happens though unfortunatly, but don't kill me for it, I'm running low un brain power. Thanks a lot to those of you who read this chapter! And maybe wish me luck? I have testing this week, and its gunna suck. Big time._**

**REVIEWS**

**Dreamer of Neverland:** DER! Axel is mine, and he is a vampire, and OF COURSE he's hot. Would you rather have an ugly or normal looking vampire sucking YOUR blood? –snickers- I luvvels meh Axelly. –hugs-  
**Murai-Sakura:** Hhhhmmmm…. Looks like I lied about Lee getting mad and Sakura being scared… She did get pissed off though. Does that work? " Sorry about the update. I'm kinda past the expiration date. And about the next update? Not so sure about it. Even my 'baby' has to go on hold for Real Life unfortunately…  
**Animelover5.6:** Thanks! Sorry about the update though… Life kinda took a downwards spiral on me, and went down the drain. What can I say really? This whole game called "Life" is really a huge roller coaster you can't see, and it takes turns when you really wish it wouldn't. Next update might be sooner than this one, but I hold no promises, sorry. –tear-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura rolled over in her bed, and then shot up with s screech of pain. Two bodies blurred into the room short after, one a sleepy Kotetsu, and the other a half awake Lee, shirtless to be exact.

Sakura although didn't see, being too busy holding onto her ankle which throbbed with pain. Kotetsu and Lee looked around the room, and then at Sakura who lay under the covers still, but with one knee up and grasping something in pain. "Sakura-san?" Lee asked.

Sakura looked up and blushed, while whipping the tears from the corners of her eyes. The memories from last night floated back into her mind. "Ah… I'm fine… Sorry for alarming you two." Kotetsu waved a hand, "You didn't. Greeny here made me come." He said jerking a thumb at Lee. The man blushed slightly but said, "It is in the ninja code. Help a team mate if possible. If I somehow became incapacitated, then Sakura-san would have been helpless had you stayed in bed."

The excuse was valid, although Lee's use of –san at the end of her name still hurt. The concern in his eyes was slightly masked though, and Sakura could still see some of it, which made her heart skip a beat. She mentally slapped herself. _What am I thinking??? This is ROCK LEE! ROCK! LEE! Damnation Sakura, you don't like him! **Nope. You love 'im. , **_echoed Inner Sakura's voice.

Sakura was about to yell at herself, but she became startled as Lee's callused hands peeled the covers back to look at her ankle. Lee stopped seeing the pigeon blood ruby **_(AN: This is the name of the darkest ruby on earth, my mom has one from her mother and it's really dark and pretty!)_** blush on her face. "Ah… Gomen Sakura-san… But your ankle seems to be paining you greatly." Sakura stomped down her blush and laughed nervously, "Ah! I'm fine Lee-kun! Really! Eh heh! Don't worry!" Lee blinked, but nodded. "If your sure Sakura-san…"

Kotetsu sniggered as he slipped out of the room, and neither of the two. Sakura nodded, "Really, it was just a little static shock." She lifted her leg and revolved her ankle, then let a cry of pain escape. Lee jumped and Sakura let her leg drop, whimpering. "Sakura-san, I think you should let me look at your ankle. I know I'm not the medic-nin on this team, but I would like to look at it." He said. Sakura bit her lip, but let Lee pull the covers back the rest of the way and examine her swollen appendage with soft hands.

"How did you do this Sakura-san? It looks quite bad." Lee said. Sakura blushed lightly, "It was just an accident… I tripped down a couple stairs last night when I went down for some midnight tea…" She mumbled. Lee nodded, "Alright… One of us will have to carry you back to Konohagakure today then." Sakura blushed harder now, thinking of Lee carrying her the whole way back bridal style. "W-what?"

Lee looked back at her from the doorway, "One of us will have to carry you. You're not running on that ankle." As soon as he left, Sakura's head hit the pillows with a groan. "Oh lord, what a mess…." She mumbled. A couple hours later, she had managed to get dressed and limped to the doorway. Smacking herself in the forehead Sakura glared at herself.

"Idiot! I could have just transported myself!" She formed a seal and poofed into the kitchen. "Mornin' Cherry head." Called Kotetsu, as soon as the girl poofed in front of him. She smacked him in the head, per their usual morning ritual when they had missions together. "Morning Idiot." A couple of snickers lit up behind them and Sakura turned around.

To her surprise, there sat Trinity, Cara, Axel, and Shikon giggling and chuckling at the table. "Ah…" Sakura bowed embarrassedly, "Ohayo minna-san…" She mumbled. "Ohayo Haruno-san!" Trinity said happily. "How's your foot?" He asked noting the way she stood uncomfortably. Blushing harder, Sakura shrugged. "It's pretty sore… My teammates said they would carry me back, so I'm sorry for making the mission prolonged."

To the Konohagakure ninja's surprise, Shikon waved indifferently. "It does not matter. As long as I get to Konoha and to my work, it will not bother me." Trinity rolled his eyes discreetly and cupped a hand around his mouth. "She only thinks about work!" He whispered. Unfortunately for Trinity, Shikon had excellent hearing and smacked him in the back of the head. The white haired boy rubbed his head and pouted.

Sakura turned around, sensing eyes on her back, and saw Kotetsu looking at her oddly. "Ano…. Hai?" She asked. "How do you know them already? I thought none of us were suppose to meet them-" "Until I came back and we were to leave for Konohagakure." Rumbled Gaara's deep voice. Sakura jumped as his sand rushed in, and he appeared from the middle of it.

"Mizukage-sama!" Sakura said shaking slightly. "Ah... Well... You see… Um…" She mumbled, as Gaara crossed his arms in front of himself. "Trinity walked inta da wrong room again Mizu-san, nothing ta worry bout." Cara drawled. Gaara nodded, and Sakura guessed by the boy's sheepish look that it had really happened before.

"Well then, may we leave soon Mizukage-sama? I believe you said you wished to be there in two days." Shikon said. Gaara nodded again. "Yes. Haruno," He said and Sakura looked back at him. "I should hope someone is going to help you travel." Sakura hid a distressed look at the thought of being carried back to the village. A ninja should always be able to handle and help themselves, that and it would be rather embarrassing if Lee or Kotetsu had to do it. Knowing Kotetsu he'd probably try and feel her up. And if it was Lee… Well, Sakura would rather not think about if it were _Lee._

"I volunteer Axel to do it!" Trinity sang loudly after taking a long draught from the tea cup in front of him. Sakura almost lost her balance while pouring a cup of tea from the kettle on the stove. Kotetsu discreetly leaned against the counter next to her and let her fall against his side softly. "Thanks…" She mumbled. The bandaged ninja snorted while taking a drink from his own tea cup. "Don't act so nervous why don't you." He snickered.

Shikon nodded herself, "He is used to carrying most of our extra weight after all." Sakura let out an offended gasp. "Extra weight!" She shrieked. Kotetsu chuckled, "Well what do you know, she DOES know you're fat!" "I'm not fat you pig!" Sakura cried, punching him in the shoulder. "Ow! Damn woman, don't used Tsunade's technique on me!" Sticking out her tongue at him, she gulped down her tea quickly and put her cup in the sink.

"Thank you for your offer Shikon-sama, but I think I can handle myself. Mizukage-sama." She said, bowing lowly and then poofing back up to her room. She knew Tsunade told her to never try and fix sprains and bruising, but bruising is mostly burst blood veins right? And with all the walking she's done ever since last night and this morning, the bone had probably cracked by now. And she was allowed to heal cracked bones.

Pulling a blank scroll from her pack and a brush, she tore off her shoe and sock, and drew a seal on the scroll from memory. She positioned her ankle over the seal and infused chakra into her hands before letting it out in a burst over her ankle and the seal. Biting her lip harshly, she waited for the pain to reside as well as the pink glow.

The glow resided and then disappeared, and Sakura flexed her ankle experimentally. No pain, and the bruise was quickly disappearing. "This is good…" She said, getting up slowly and testing her weight on it. She could stand well without it hurting. Wait, there it was. Sakura frowned lightly, it still twinged a little bit. She shrugged and pulled her shoe and sock back on, then rolled up the new seal and stuffed it into her pack. It would probably help in the future.

Poofing back down to the kitchen with her pack on, she calmly scooped herself a bowl of rice and sat at the very end of the table where no one else sat. The group looked at each other curiously, except for Shikon, Gaara, and Axel. Lee walked in shortly after Sakura poofed in for the second time, and got himself a cup of tea before he noticed the odd looks. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Kotetsu and asked, "Did something odd happen?"

Kotetsu shrugged, swallowing a mouth full of rice. "Go ask the huge woman, she's the one who got all huffy after a little joke." A glob of rice suddenly made its way into Kotetsu's face, and Trinity snickered from across the table. Lee chuckled behind his hand, and made it away just in time before Kotetsu could wipe the rice off his face and throw it at him.

"What the Hell was that for?!" Kotetsu cried down the table at Sakura. The pink haired konoichi gave him no mind and continued on with her breakfast. Gaara got up a couple minutes later and his sand deposited his dishes in the sink. "I have some documents that are needed in Konoha to gather. Be ready at the front entrance within the half hour." The Konoha team nodded, as well as Shikon and her guards.

"So, sleep well Haruno-san?" Trinity asked, popping up behind her. Sakura swallowed heavily, and tried not to cough. "Um… Kind of… Erm… Sorry. About last night." The white ninja grinned and sat in the chair next to her. Sakura tried not to stare at him out of the corner of her eye, but it was hard to. He wore so much white right now; he almost sparkled because of it. How could a ninja wear such eye-catching apparel?

"Don't worry about it." He said leisurely, leaning back in the chair with a knowing smile. Sakura blushed lightly, and stared intently at the rice in the bowl in front of her. _Maybe he did that on purpose…_ **'Cha. You gotta admit though, he is FINE.' **_You again?_ Sakura mentally groaned. She thought her inner persona had taken a hike during the run here. **'Oh lay off! You know you can't get rid of me, Cha!'** (AN: -laughing herself silly- Why do I find the word 'cha' so entertaining? Probably cause it reminds me of Deidera and his 'yeah' at the end of every sentence.)

Lee silently fumed to himself at the other end of the table, where he had a perfect view of what looked like one of Shikon's guard hitting on his Sakura-chan! Lee suddenly stopped fuming though after he saw the corner of a certain little green book peeking out of one of the pockets of Kotetsu's flak jacket. Stewing silently in his own stupidity, Lee ate the rest of his breakfast, dropped his bowls in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen intent on getting a little training in before they were to set off.

Kotetsu blinked and watched the taijutsu user walk out, then shrugged and got another helping of rice. Sakura watched him leave too, but silently wondered why he seemed sort of agitated. Lee was usually very light mannered, and bubbly. Chewing slowly, she swallowed and let out a frustrated breath only to be startled when she turned and found Trinity only a couple inches from her face.

Leaning backwards she stuttered, "C… Can I h-help you?" Trinity shrugged and got up. "I was just wondering why your team seems so broken up. We were told that the Hokage sent the best ninja team she had on hand, but I didn't think the best on hand was _this._" He said it like a rich girl would say to a common girl who wore her Sunday best to the prom. Needless to say, Sakura gaped openly, and then snapped her mouth shut. Trinity briefly regretted what he had to say when a look of pure rage crossed her face and her chakra spiked dangerously.

Shikon, Cara and Axel jumped on guard, while Kotetsu jumped up and crossed the kitchen in five smooth steps. Grabbing Sakura's arm before she could get up and do damage to the white haired boy, he pulled her up and out of the Mizukage's home. "Dimmit Kotetsu, LET ME GO!" Sakura could be heard even into the kitchen of the Mizukage's home. "Will you just calm down for a minute?!" Kotetsu cried back.

Sakura took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Fine. I'm calm. But that doesn't change the fact that I'd really love to pound someone into the ground right now, and by really love, I mean, I'd REALLY love to." She growled clenching her hands into tight fists that glowed lightly with pent up chakra. Kotetsu rubbed his face tiredly, "May I ask why?" "May I punch the ground first in hopes of sinking that damned albino punk into the ground and never to find a way back to the surface word again?"

Kotetsu stopped and blinked at her, then shook his head. "If you do that, all of our paychecks for the next 30 years will go to rebuilding the Mizukage's home. Not to mention Temari would probably never speak to you again." Letting out a frustrated cry, she stalked off down the road and to one of the abandoned training fields. Kotetsu sighed and watched as Sakura let out another frustrated cry and sunk her fist into the earth.

A shockwave rippled under his feet, and the field seemed to almost jump. Rock, dirt, grass, and flowers erupted and then slammed back down into a jagged mess of everything-thrown-together. Kotetsu pulled Lee's diary from his pocket and read a couple entries before looking back to Sakura. The field was an even bigger mess than before, as she had let out two more shockwave punches.

"Feeling better yet?" Sakura wiped her hair away from her face, and then the sweat from her forehead. "Much, thanks." "You wanna tell me what got you so riled up now?" Sakura scowled, and thought to herself for a couple minutes before answering, "Does our teamwork seem messy?" Kotetsu face-faulted and then regained his composure "THAT is what you got so worked up about?"

"Just answer the question!" She snapped. Raising his hands in an 'ok-don't-get-your-knickers-in-a-bunch' motion, he said "Fine, fine, jeez…" Thinking a little bit about her question, Kotetsu answered "It's ok to me. Although Lee does seem a bit off and you do too, but it doesn't break up our rhythm too much. Will you tell me why now?" Sakura growled, and then sighed, "Fine! That white-haired idiot on Shikon-sama's team said we must have been the weakest team Tsunade-sensei would have sent!"

"WHAT?!" Kotetsu cried, "Wait a minute, that sounds like an exaggeration." He said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, "He might as well have! He said he didn't think that we were the best team Tsunade-sensei had to send on this mission!" Kotetsu sighed openly, "Sakura, you _really_ have to stop letting pretty-boys get under your skin." He blinked at her though when he noticed the odd looked she was giving him.

Looking over his shoulder, he them looked to the sides, and started back at her. "What'd I say?" "You said pretty-boy." She answered flatly. "What? He was a pretty-boy." "Don't call him that, it's creepy!" "What? Pretty-boy?" He asked. "YES! Pretty-boy!" Sakura shrieked. "Why?" He asked, confused. "It makes you sound gay!" "And what if I was?"

Sakura paused and gave him another 'what-the-Hell-are-you' look. "I thought you were after Shikon." "I am." Kotetsu confirmed. "Then you can't be gay." She said. "Yes I could." "No you couldn't. Shikon is a woman." "Yup." Kotetsu said, ginning secretively now. He knew something Sakura didn't know. This was interesting. "Then you can't be gay." "Nope." "What the Hell?" Sakura asked, thoroughly confused now. "Haven't you ever wondered why Izumo lets me call him 'Zummi?"

Sakura stared at him with a 'what-the-Hell?' look before saying slowly, "Nnnnoooo… What would that have to do with anything?" Kotetsu just shook his head laughing lightly. "I don't know whether to call you naïve or just plain stupid." "I'm neither!" She cried, "What would a stupid nickname have anything to do with you being ga- Oh My God!" She suddenly cried. "There you go!" Kotetsu said, as if she were a first grader who had finally accomplished coloring inside the lines of her favorite crayon book.

"But then- that would- you guys- that noise! Oh My God!" Kotetsu was laughing now, Sakura was defiantly an amusing person when you shocked her. "This isn't funny!" She cried, smacking his arm. "I can't believe you two would do something like that! In a hospital no less! Right after I left the room! Oh My God! Hagane Kotetsu, you are sick!" Kotetsu just grinned at her and made his way back to Gaara's house to pick up his pack and walk to the Sunagakure gate. He laughed quietly to himself when Sakura caught up to him, blushing furiously.

"Wait a second… That still doesn't make you gay." She suddenly said, fallowing him inside. The door swished closed behind her, and Kotetsu laughed, turning around and kissing her forehead. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Konoha's sweet yet tough cherry blossom is ssssooooo naïve." He said laughing his way upstairs. "I am not!" She cried after him. Pouting to herself, she walked back outside and sat on the steps, watching the clouds that drifted over the house.

"I hope it doesn't rain…" She said to herself. Rain was rare in Sunagakure, so it would be a good thing if it did, Sakura just hoped it would come after they left for Konoha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_and yeah... there you go. The 10th chapter of In Your Name. Wah-Lah. By the way, if your too stupid to figure it out, that makes Kote bi(sexual).  
_**

**_Yeah, I know I said before that I don't write yaoi, and Allie, I know you are SO gunna get me for this chapter, but I found that Izutsu is REALLY cute. Sometimes._**

**_XD And I totally had to make Sakura freak out because they did it in HER hospital while she was in charge of them. Cause it's funny to thin about._**

**_That, and now Sakura is scarred for life. And yes, I find that Fuckin' hilarious. So go ahead, yell and groan at me because I left you guys on a huge cliffie and I'm probably not going to update for a month or so, I don't care. Cause I'm the author. And I usually end up knowing what happens in the next chapter when you guys do, because I update as soon as I finished the next chapter._**

**_ See ya next time,  
Blue  
_**


End file.
